Soul Eater Resonance
by Peekachau
Summary: My own non-cannon sequel to soul eater about the main characters kids.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as I put one foot in the door of school, they attack. It's a giant mob, the biggest one yet. If Piper wasn't there I probably would have turned around and walked right out the door. But Piper grabs my and pulls me through the mob of fan girls saying "We're gonna be late for class if you don't hurry up."

We find our classroom and take our seats. Now people are staring at us, which is better than mobbing me, but still doesn't give me a warm fuzzy feeling. You think they might stare because of what we look like. I have pointy teeth and red eyes, and I'd be fine if they stared at that. Or maybe they liked the band on my t-shirt. That'd be great. They might stare at my meister, Piper because of her… interesting clothing choices. But no, they stare because of our family members. I'm the son of the famous partners Maka and Soul Evans. And Piper is the sister of the psychotic tyrant "Lord" Castor", who is up for the Kishin of the year award, for the third year in a row.

Remember how I called Piper's choice of outfit interesting? Well, allow me tho explain why. She wears short shorts over leggings, and black combat boots that go up to her thigh. Instead of a normal shirt, for "extra mobility" she wears a tight tank top. She'll never admit it, but because she's shy, she wears a loose halter top over that. And a leather jacket over that. Then to top it all off she wears two belts crossed in an x with two daggers on each. Her hair is messy and pulled back by a bandana, and all her clothes are either black or gray. But the part most people stare at is her eyes, which are dark purple. I would say that's weird, but my eyes are red, so I'm not one to talk. One kid looks like he's about to make a comment about Piper's appearance, but the doors to the classroom slam open.

Then the professor walks, or rolls in. He has a bolt going through his head. So that's the infamous Stein my mom warned me about. "We'll start with a dissection lab." He says. Now she's not vegetarian, but Piper has this thing about raw meats, and I can tell from the look in her eyes that she is about to pick a fight with the professor. I can also tell that this is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

I've never been so surprised in my life. Piper managed to hold her tongue through all of class. Now we just had to get through lunch. As we walked down the hall, I could feel people staring at me. We get into the cafeteria and sit down at an empty table. The school food looks good, but there's a certain family member of mine flirting with the lunch ladies. Luckily, my mom warned about that and Piper packed lunches. Even better though, is that Piper's cooking is amazing and I can see people looking longingly at my sandwich.

The cafeteria starts filling up, and I know someone gonna sit at our table soon. I'd be fine with that, except they'd start asking me questions about my parents. That annoys the crap outta me, because everyone seems to only care about my parents. Maka this, Soul Eater that, I swear if I wasn't named after my father no one would even know my name.

The cafeteria is pretty full, and Piper's glare has kept everyone away so far. It's looking like we're home free, but then some more people walk in. It's three guys and a girl, and they seem to be pretty good friends. They sit down at our table, and I'm dreading the first question about my parents.

They introduce themselves. They girl is Sarah, and she's the weapon of and sister to Daniel, one of the boys. The other two are Carter and Jake, also partners, not related. Sarah turns to me. "So," she says, and I know what comes next. "I hear you two can pull off Witch Hunter?"

What?! I'm caught completely off guard. Not only did she not ask about my parents, but she actually wanted to know about me and Piper.

"Yup." Piper says. They start talking about various techniques and I know Piper's just found a lifelong friend.

Carter looks at me and says "Girls are really weird aren't they?" Maybe I've found myself a new friend too.


	3. Chapter 3

We're so gonna die. This is awful. I did not sign up for this. No one told me that we were gonna have to take physical exams!

"You look nervous." Piper says to me.

"I'm not." I reply, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Don't lie to me. You're terrified."

"You know I don't like-"

"You're too shy you know. We spar on a daily basis, you're probably the only weapon here with physical training."

"Yes but these guys are gigantic! I'd have to be stronger than them to win with my usual fighting style, but I'm not so I'd have to be faster than them. And you know I'm really slow!"

"You're slow against me, but I'm faster than 90% of human beings." She says calmly. "You'll be fine."

We're sitting in the bleachers around the sports field. Sarah and the guys are in the row behind us, and down on the field Stein and his wife, Marie, are administering the test. First the weapon goes against Marie alone, then the meister against Stein. Then, with Stein using Marie, and the partners being tested pairing up, they fight again. To pass, you have to last two minutes in each match. If that wasn't terrifying enough, to even get the chance to battle Stein and Marie, you have to go up against one of three hulking, gigantic brutes and last for one minute. If you can't last the one minute match, you get kicked out of the school.

Piper had already beat one of the brutes, and instead of just lasting the minute, she won in thirty seconds. All my other friends had passed the first part too, and I was the only one left.

"Soul Evans Jr." at teacher calls. I stand up slowly and start to walk down the bleachers.

"Hey Soul I forgot to mention something," Piper calls."If you lose I'll kick your ass."

Well, if there was one thing more terrifying than having to fight in front of the whole school, it was Piper. At least now I had some incentive.


End file.
